<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poor Conclusions by princessoftheworlds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843587">Poor Conclusions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds'>princessoftheworlds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Relationships, Dinner, Drabble, Gen, Miscommunication</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy jumps to an unfortunate assumption during dinner with Ianto.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Davidson &amp; Ianto Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poor Conclusions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Self-explanatory! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>“So how’s Torchwood?” Andy ventures as he folds the menu to the restaurant he’s seated at a table at and sets it aside. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ianto glances up from his own menu. “We’re discussed this, Andy. Torchwood is always going to be an off-limit subject.” He returns to perusing the menu. “What are you ordering? I like the pasta puttanesca.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Andy ducks his head, briefly scowling, but manages to school his expression back into a smile. “Perhaps the steak?” he offers, watching Ianto narrow his eyes at him. “Look, if you’re going to judge me, then you should remember that you’re the one who invited me out for dinner. We could have just stuck to meeting at the pub like we always do.” He pauses. “Couldn’t have Captain Harkness just brought you here?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The other man snorts. “Jack? And fine dining? For a man of his...considerable age, he has no manners to speak of. Besides, he’s always more interested at the snogging that follows.” At this last bit, Ianto blushes brightly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Not for the first time, Andy finds himself ruminating at the vast age difference between his friend and his boyfriend. Ianto is almost twenty-five. Captain Harkness is <em>at least</em> thirty-five, maybe even in his early forties if Andy were to stretch it. Now, Ianto is a consenting adult, and Andy has no problems with age gaps in relationships, but Ianto and Captain Harkness seem to be at drastically different points in their lives. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Andy wonders if they would have ever even met and fallen for each other if they both hadn’t worked at Torchwood. And that brings up his other point of contention regarding their relationship - the odd power dynamic with Captain Harkness as Ianto’s boss.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He hasn’t pressured you into a relationship or anything, has he?” blurts out Andy. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ianto stiffens, lips pressing together so tightly that they turn white. “Andy!” he says sharply. “How can you even <em>ask</em> that?” A beat. “If anything, I’m the one who propositioned Jack.” It sounds like something he would have otherwise never admitted if Andy hadn’t made him feel defensive about his relationship with Jack.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Andy replies, expression sheepish. “Look, I was just a bit worried. I had a friend back in uni whose boyfriend didn’t treat her well, and since then, with all the cases Gwen and I used to work as PCs, I’ve been slightly paranoid.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The other man’s eyes soften, and he sighs. “I can understand that, Andy, but please don’t jump to conclusions about Jack and my relationship again.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Noted,” Andy says softly. “Now what are you thinking for dessert?”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on tumblr <a></a><a href="http://princess-of-the-worlds.tumblr.com/">here</a> or on Twitter  <a></a><a href="https://twitter.com/rajkumarinik">here</a>. I tweet and reblog mostly Torchwood with occasionally amusing commentary on nonsense. Please come talk to me and tell me if/how much you like my fic or like ask me about it on tumblr; all my schoolwork has become remote now, and I have limited social interaction.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>